Girls Talk?
by Shinobukun
Summary: It was a rainy Sunday without too much to do, so why no spend the afternoon with a friend watching movies and chatting? What will happen when some idle chat turns to something neither of them expected? Fluffy Negitoro (Now Continued!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, here I am again. i will keep it short here so~~**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Volcaloid.**

**.**

**.**

**Girls****Talk?**

**.**

"_You are the only one for me, we both know it, please stay with me and I promise I will love you forever… please let me…"- said the man with a broken smile to the weeping woman in his arms._

"_Jonathan!" – She answered between sobs._

Mou I want a love like that! – squealed certain taelette with sparkling eyes not missing a second of the movie on the screen.

Luka who was sitting on the floor just looked up to her friend who was now rolling on the couch still spazzing. Watching her antics Luka just sighed for the tenth time.

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, and there wasn't much to do, so why not kill some time watching movies with her best friend? It was a good plan at first at least. She invited Miku and when she arrived much to her distress the petite girl brought with her some of the cheesiest movies she had ever seen. Luka knew her friend was a sucker for romance, and also knew better than to refuse the girl when it came to her favorite movies and dramas.

"You do?" – asked watching with a blank expression at the screen, not amused at all.

"Of course! Who doesn't wish to be loved forever?" – Still sprawled on the couch the tealette moved a little to get closer to where her friend was resting her back - "You don't Luka?"

"Hmmm I wonder… I would rather have someone I could love forever" –she said now looking to teal eyes.

"Tch must be nice" – Miku said with a fake tone of annoyance as she plopped on her elbows and rested her chin on her hands – "you have people telling you that they love you and asking you out daily, you popular girls sure have it though"

"Oh, shut up" – said, hitting the tealette with a cushion playfully – "you know how I don't appreciate all that unwanted attention, I mean that's exactly one of the things I don't understand of this entire 'love' thing" - crossing her arms and slightly frowning she continued.

"They claim that they love me but, is that really it…? They don't even know me, not even the little things or take on how I feel at all… so saying things like 'I love you' so easily… I don't know it feels empty to me"

"Hmmm I kind of see your point, but isn't it because they want to know you that they reach to you?" - asked Miku in a thought, she was certainly amused by her friend's rant; lately Luka avoided the "love" topic as much as she could.

Luka only scoffed at her reply - "Yeah, I just have to ignore the neon sign that says 'I want to get in your pants' over their heads." - said with sarcasm clear in her voice, how many times had she dealt with that already? Sighing again she decided to drown her frustration with the ample variety of snacks they had gathered for their movie marathon.

"Ahah leaving the horny teenagers aside, things like love at first sight, honest guys, exist you know, you have to be more open to the possibilities, take chances and stuff… why are you so disillusioned with love Luka?" – Said Miku curiously while stretching her arm to get some doritos from the bag the pink haired girl was holding and popping them into her mouth.

"It's not that… I just don't understand it… or at least it seems that my idea of love is wrong… even this clichéd movies makes me think so."-

"Love is a complicated thing; but I am really surprised! To think that even you have been giving it a lot of thought!"- Miku was really surprised, her friend never showed interest in this kind of thing, but it seemed that she actually was struggling with it. That only made her more curious, it was a side she had never seen of Luka, and somehow it excited her a lot.

"Hmm"

"So… what is it? Your idea of love I mean" – insisted Miku noticing how her friend was reaching her limit. Dang the girl had really a difficult time showing her soft side, if she did the tealette was sure she would be thousands times cuter.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore it just gives me headaches, so you better zip it and watch your movie"- this conversation was going to a place Luka wanted to avoid to all costs, damn Miku for being so easy to talk, it was her fault that she was in this hassle in the first place.

"Oh come on! Don't shut yourself, you were doing so well"- said Miku, she knew that this conversation wouldn't come up again in at least a century, it was Luka after all -"Besides when it comes to love I am the senpai here you can ask me whatever"- pushed further the petite girl.

Even if you don't have any _real_ experience? – said not hiding her amused smile that was quickly followed by her laughs.

"Shush all the experience, games, novels, movies and dramas can provide. It's better than nothing!"- puffing her cheeks childishly added "Now tell me, I am about to make a discovery here."

"Pff what do you mean?"

"That you are not a rock without feelings of cours-unf! " The tealette was interrupted however for another pillow that impacted straight on her face.

"So you just want to make fun of me? Too bad you aren't getting any of it." – It was now her turn to be childish, Miku surely knew how to get to her and she wasn't about to let her have her way without a fight.

"No, no I promise." –promised, making those puppy eyes she knew Luka had trouble refusing.

See? She totally knew how to get everything from her, Miku was so unfair with her sometimes, how could she fight that pout and eyes? There was no way out, so maybe she would just spill everything and maybe her friend wound actually have some of the answers she had been looking for the lasts months.

"Well, I don't really know what to say. I have never been in love…" – 'I think' added to herself, man this sure was a hassle – "but isn't it when you just like everything about the other person? Their virtues and faults. When their mere presence puts you at ease and makes you happy just for being able to spend time with them? And you know, liking who you are when you are with them, like they bring the best of you without even trying?

Feeling happy just with little things like hearing their voice, looking how they throw little dances when exited, the look on their face when they are enjoying their favorite meal…" she started trailing off, she could go on forever but… this was so new to her - "God when did I become this sappy? This is so your fault Miku ugh."

"Wow you are so deep Luka, who could have guessed that you were actually a softie, how cute" – Miku said with a smile plastered on her face, said smile didn't last thanks to the deathly glare the pink haired girl was giving her, and more importantly she had another pillow in her hands – "ok sorry but I don't think you are wrong, actually your view is really sweet."

Miku couldn't help but to smile warmly at her friend, Luka was always like that, she appeared to be all though and aloof but she was actually the cutest girl ever if she allowed herself to, it didn't happen as often but Miku had witnessed plenty of it. She was very intrigued though, the way Luka was talking made it clear. She was in love. But who, who could have flew under her radar and made their way to the pinkette's heart? They were always together; it was a little unnerving for Miku who never stood out for being patient. Even that little voice in the back of her mind that wasn't all that happy with this news was muted by her curiosity. She wanted to know so bad, who? When? Where?

"The question is though, where is the limit, when deep affection turns to love? What's the difference between them?" – Luka looked to the distance, the movie long forgotten. It was hard looking at Miku in the eye right now. She felt stupid for not being able to figure it out herself.

"Hmm I guess it depends if they attract you or not, even if you think it may be shallow It's a an important part of it, when you love someone, I guess things like wanting to kiss them touch them come naturally, you know, wanting to be the closest to them to the point that you want to share that grade of intimacy?"

"Hmm"

It made sense; she wasn't naïve enough to believe that she could fell for someone she wasn't attracted to. Like Gakupo, he was a nice guy, most of the time, especially when he wasn't ogling at her. Back to the point, he was nice and handsome- well at least that was most girls said- but thinking about kissing him made her grimace with disgust.

Still deep in a though she took a sip from her soda blissfully unaware of the intent stare of her friend, who seemed to be having trouble waiting for her to keep talking.

All this was so confusing and difficult for Luka, love, relationships, feelings… she was utterly awkward with all of them. Still only one thing was clear to her. Miku. If someone asked her who she loved the most, the tealette's name would come first without doubting it one second. She loved her as a friend at least she never thought of the possibility of be something else. You don't start wondering if you love your best friend of all your life who is also a girl out of the blue.

It started a few months ago after rejecting some random guy who confessed to her. After being rejected he asked her if they could start as friends and hang out but much to her surprise, even if the guy seemed sincere, the only thought that crossed her mind was that she didn't want to share her time with any other than Miku. And she didn't know why she couldn't shake that feeling away. It was ridiculous she wasn't a possessive friend; in fact they had a group of friends with whom they spent most of the time. But it somehow seemed wrong to her. He wanted a place in her heart that was already occupied. Did that made any sense…?

Not really, and that had her thinking restlessly. She wouldn't allow anyone to be "the closest" to her. Because that place was only Miku's. The question was why was she so against it even when she knew in her mind that the nature of the bond between her and a potential significant other was completely different from one of friendship?

She knew it yet; her heart was stubborn enough to say otherwise. Then she started to think what did she actually felt for Miku, she loved her, that's for sure but could she be _in_ love with her? Was there really a difference?

'_Is someone you could kiss?_' – She at least had something to start with now. So… could she kiss her? Was she attracted to her?

Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough

"Hey Luka are you okay?!"- Asked Miku worriedly.

"Y-yea just *cough* chocked with my soda" – she answered turning to her out of reflex, and now locking eyes with teal haired girl her mind drifted away again.

Miku certainly was a beautiful girl. Straight or not, objective or influenced there was no denying it. With petite frame, slim legs, ample hips that gave her a really feminine curve, followed by her tiny waist and modest yet fitting chest. Fair and soft skin, her graceful and silky teal heal shining beautifully but not as bright as her radiant eyes and finally those rosy lips…

Still on a trance her body moved on its own will, the silence they were in was suddenly broken by a gasp.

In a blink of an eye, Luka shifted facing Miku and, in a soft motion she traced her fingers along her jaw until she had the tealette's chin between her thumb and index, and without delay their lips were locked in a kiss.

Intense, and full of nameless and unknown feelings. She liked it, this was it, the warmth, the beating of her heart thumbing in her ears. She wanted more, so much more. She moved forward, positioning herself on top of the tealettle who was still frozen lying on the couch. That was when the realization hit her like a truck full of bricks.

She had totally done it. She scared the shit out of her friend in a rush of emotion and thirst of discovery. Miku's face underneath her was flushed; her eyes were wide open and continued with that shock expression painted all over her face.

She was so ashamed of herself; she hoped Miku would forgive her, not only for kissing her like that but also… for falling in love with her. It was clear now, what was she supposed to do? It was ironic, even in this situation Miku's arms were the place where she felt the safest.

"It's my love so wrong?" – Her voice quivered and the tears started to form in the corner of her sapphire blue eyes. She couldn't hold eye contact with her anymore so she buried her face on the tealette's shoulder. She knew she should give her friend an apology and step away but…but she needed her right now.

Miku on her end of the stick was still shocked, it was a lot to take in and her brain was not cooperating with her. What the hell did just…? Putting her thoughts and feelings in order seemed to be quite difficult. She didn't know where to start.

In first place, Luka, her best friend… loved her? Knowing it sent a wave of warmth all over her body, remembering how fondly Luka spoke of her love, made her heart skip a beat. Did she provoke all those things on the seemingly cold pinkette? But it was still awkward… maybe for how sudden all this information downed on her. Did she felt that way for her? She loved Luka… and having said girl on top of her lightly sobbing on her shoulder wasn't helping her to think straight.

And more than everything, that kiss. She was too shocked to kiss back but… she would be lying if she said that she wasn't aroused. That's what weirded her out the most. She wasn't really sure what was happening but she certainly wanted to find out.

"I-I am s-so sorry" came muffled the voice of the pinkette. She sounded so lost and sad. That last bit was enough to hit the switch on Miku's head.

"Never apologize for the things you do for love"

Luka wasn't able to talk back when Miku shifted their positions; now being on top the tealette leaned down and sealed their lips in another kiss. Taken aback for the sudden action Luka took a bit to finally reciprocate the kiss. And when she did…. Goodness the warmth spread like wild fire from that simple touch. It was too much to handle. With her hands lightly caressing the taller girls cheeks Miku soon deepened their kiss. Where they getting carried away? Maybe. Would they regret it? She highly doubted it.

It was new, It was unexpected, it was in the weirdest time and situation but… It felt just too good. Feeling Luka's gentle stokes on her hair, running down until her lower back, embracing her as they continued kissing was intoxicating. The pinkette was so gentle and delicate with her. It was making Miku lose her mind, she never expected any of this but now that it actually happened she was glad… and thanks to the girl underneath her kind of turned on. Instincts were getting over her actions as she poked Luka's lower lip with her tongue asking permission. She didn't have to wait much to enter the taller's mouth. And so a new dance begun, intensity and passion with a lot of feelings mixed together.

Soon was time to part, both out of breath. Luka felt her heart burst when she saw Miku's eyes focused on hers, her lips swollen and her cheeks with a red tint on them. I wasn't a dream; the proof was over her, literally. Wow never in her wildest dreams she would thought of this development. Miku's skin was so soft, in all their exchange she ended caressing the tealette's back…under her shirt, it was rather bold now that she thought about it but she wasn't about to stop. The tealettle didn't complain so… it must be ok… in fact she was really surprised that Miku was so ready for this? That probably wasn't the right word but seeing acceptance, love and eagerness in her eyes was so, so relieving that she didn't dare to question it, at least for the moment. She was literally in the cloud nine.

A chaste peck one her lips brought her to reality only to lose herself away under the effect Miku's actions had on her. The tealette kissed her cheek softly, making a path until she reached her ear.

"I love you too Luka" kissing the lobe of her ear she added "I never thought this would turn this way… but I am glad that it did, I really do. Thank you" – Needless to say, Luka was a pile of goo by now, she was so happy. Even with all this rollercoaster of emotions going on, she felt like crying, It was too much, too fast for her until now guarded heart. But then again, she was happy, and warm, and all fuzzy inside… she would welcome all this strange and foreign feelings with a smile if Miku was the one who caused them.

Miku's relentless lips continued exploring the pink haired girl skin kissing their way down her jawline to go south, down on her pale neck; she was so entranced by her. Luka was so unfairly beautiful, not only physically, all of her. She felt so blessed for being the one next to her, since the beginning that almost magnetic pull that kept them together until now, she was glad.

Hearing Luka softly chuckling made her stop. Was she doing it wrong? God, how embarrassing.

Luka seemed to understand what was going on the tealette's head and quickly added;

"I-It feels good, I am just ticklish, you know it… I-I couldn't help it"- Holy tuna this was getting more and more embarrassing. Now that the mood seemed to calm down both girls were showered with the realization of all what happened, and the awkwardness that came with it was hard to ignore.

They were best friends, they knew everything of each other, all their unflattering sides and the embarrassing ones, seeing each other in a whole new light now was just… too awkward.

But.

_Pfffff _

They both started laughing hard after that minute of weir silence.

"Is this really okay?" asked the pinkette trying to stop laughing to regain some seriousness.

"To be honest, no. How come I am in the most romantic situation of my life wearing my leek printed shorts? This is so not cute" she answered poking her tongue playfully as they started laughing again.

"I don't know what to do with all this, but…" – Miku said seriously, but with a smile gracing her lips. "We will figure it out together, that's what we always do, right?"

She was right.

"Yeah" – Breathed out Luka grabbing her tealette to kiss her once again.

FIN?

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it, I didn't thought i would continue writing since it's not much my thing xD But i need my negitoro so... yeah there was no helping. But damn i seems that i cant stop myself for writing overly cheesy stories, my bad.<p>

It makes up for all the agnsty MikuxLuka that s arround right? ahahah *I like those a lot though*

Well, once again forgive me if i messed up while writing english it's not my first language and i am still learning :P

Well that's all! I will be happy to know your thoughts about this one.

Should I continue it? yes? no? Tell me :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I was needing some more negitoro, so I decided to continue this :P**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Vocaloid.**

**.**

**.**

**Changes**

**.**

Two days had passed since she discovered her feelings for her best friend, not only that, she also kissed said friend and luckily for her she returned her feelings. After that you would think that they would start dating right away, but that wasn't the case. There was a lot to take in, and they agreed that there was no rush in adding tags to their relationship.

Not to mention that we are talking about Luka, who was bit socially awkward, and Miku a clueless yet hopeless romantic with no experience in love.

Luka felt numb, the last two days were all sort of weird and she still didn't know what to do to change the situation. Every single time she crossed ways with Miku she would feel suddenly shy and embarrassed, fuzzy and warm. Resulting in the most awkward exchanges she ever had with the tealette. This was getting seriously out of hand. She never stopped to think in the consequences when she deliberately kissed Miku, if she knew things would get like this… maybe she would have given it a little more of thought. Not that she regretted it one bit, but it wouldn't have hurt to be a little more mentally prepared, she even could had been more romantic about it, for Miku? What the hell she didn't even knew how to be romantic in the first place.

The question was, how not to feel that way though? She wanted so desperately to be normal around Miku, not normal normal, like nothing happened but normal enough to be able to talk to her while looking at her in the eye without stuttering, it wasn't much right?  
>Was this what lovesick teens felt towards their crushes? Honestly she felt a little bit sorry for being insensitive with all the guys that confessed to her. It was a tough position, even for her whose confession was already accepted.<p>

Only remembering the image of Miku on top of her all blushed and kissing her was… too much for her heart and the flies that seemed to have made a permanent home in her stomach.

It was so strange and new, she thought that she would never experience those kind of sensations and then out of the blue were all over her not giving her rest, her mind had a really hard time catching up.

It was Miku after all, the same Miku that had known her since forever, in her 'toeto' days, in her bad days, all cranky, with dry drool on her face after a sleep over, with her infamous 'tuna breath', without shaving…even nude. God, talk about embarrassing, never those things mattered between them, they shared everything and that was one of the things that made this entire situation between them weird.

How was she supposed to 'flirt' with Miku or be romantic without it seeming out of place and absolutely bizarre? She felt way too self-conscious for that. Damn, at this pace her image as "cool beauty" was a goner. Not that she cared about images, and it's not like Miku thought any of that, she knew her better, but still some part of Luka was hoping that the tealette saw her as anything but her current idiotic self.

Still deep in her thoughts Luka made her way through the classroom to her desk next to the window. It was a nice sit, if it weren't summer. The blazing sun shone and hit her without mercy. She sighed, how could she forget to put sun cream on? Her skin was really pale so it was a must-do if she wanted to look like a person rather than a tomato. That and that sunburns stung really badly. It was so unlike her, she never missed things or forgot stuff, it was really unnerving. She knew the 'why' in all this matter though; it was certain tealette's fault for plaguing her mind the whole time.  
>She sighed deeply, it was still early so she made herself confortable and looking outside she soon lost herself in another daydream.<p>

"Good morning Luka"

That was enough to make her snap out of it and pay attention to the two girls that had just arrived. Waiting for her to return the greeting were Gumi, and no other than Miku, looking bright as always.

"H-H-hey, g-good morning" – answered almost facepalming, '_that was real smooth Luka_'. She felt her face growing hot, and it had nothing to do with the blazing summer sun.

"Luka are you okay? You are all red; you get sunburn easily don't you? you have to take care of your skin!" – said the greenette outraged, not even guessing in the slightest that the reason of the growing red in her face was standing next to her.

"y-yeah it's a pain, I just forgot to put some protector " – Said Luka making the closest to a straight face she could. But when she heard Miku giggling she nearly lost it. The more aware she was that the tealette was close made her feel more nervous and anxious.

"Oh, I have some here since I have tennis club later, want some?" – asked Gumi looking at the red faced pinkette curiously, Luka sure was weird these days. Must be the heat she thought to herself.

Seeing that the pinkette was unresponsive, Gumi proceeded to take the sun cream and gave it to Miku who was all amused by her side.

"Miku, take care of it, Luka is broken" – Gumi added with a laugh.

"O-oh sure" – Miku simply replied to the now retreating figure of her green haired friend. She sat in her desk; casually the one in front of Luka's and proceeded to work. Putting some cream in her hand she reached for the pinkette's nose.

"M-Miku I-I-I c-can do it myself" – said oh-so flustered Luka once she felt the touch of Miku's fingers on her face, applying the protector.

"shhh, let me" she whispered as she dispersed the sun cream along her the taller's cheeks. Luka tried muttering something else but soon gave up and remained still.

Seeing Luka all red and awkward was quite amusing, who would have guessed that her pinkette would be such an adorable dork when in love? Still Miku had her own share of worries. What could she do to make her friend loosen up? And more importantly, how was she supposed to act like her 'girlfriend' or whatever and not just friends? Miku was clingy for nature so, no one would think much about them being suspiciously close. They did hang out all the time, was really a difference apart from the word with 'going on a date'? Also how you impress or date a girl? ...wait did she really liked girls? She was pretty sure that it was just Luka, she loved her and that girl had a charm that Miku was sure could turn even rocks on.

"Why won't you look at me anymore? I am hurt… – she said all pouty, her hands still lingering on the pinkette's face.

Only hearing that Luka's head shot up and looked at the girl in front of her, worriedly she tried to explain that she didn't mean to, that she was just embarrassed but nothing came up. She just sat there gaping like a fish out of the water.

"Seems like Toeto came back full force, eh?" – Miku teased, trying to ease the panic on her soon to be girlfriend, she already liked the sound of that. She understood Luka's struggle and didn't press, instead she continued talking happily while smiling at her. Right now Luka was like the little girl she once knew all shy and sensitive.

"This sure is weird isn't it?"- She said after a while, but hurried to rephrase it when she saw Luka's expression fell - "I-I mean, not bad weird, definitely good weird!" – Now she was positive that she was blushing too.

But she liked it; no love story in her novels and movies was as enchanting as the one she was experimenting now.

"I don't even know what to do be honest. I can't even rely on my series ahaha"- she laughed feeling foolish for ever having insinuated that those things actually helped in this situations. Luka didn't reply, even when Miku was expecting an 'I told you so' but at least the pinkette seemed a little more at ease.

'_So cute'_ Miku thought to herself, Luka was looking at her still blushed and slightly biting her lower lip as a tiny smile formed in them. Her sky blue eyes showing a light she never saw before. Oh, how she wanted to hug her and cuddle and… The bell rang. Miku sighed in defeat, class was about to start just when she was starting to make the pinkette confortable enough to not die on her out of embarrassment.

"But if we talk about what I want to do…" – she started with a playful tone. If their advance would stop for now, she could as well leave a little bomb. She giggled a little as she got close to the taller's ear - "I'm dying to kiss you again"

"But we can't do that now, can we?" – finished with a wink as she sat properly, just in the time their teacher entered the classroom ready to start a lesson.

And that was it. Instant K.O. Super effective. Luka was positively out of the stratosphere for good this time.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm dying to kiss you again" "I'm dying to kiss you again" "I'm dying to kiss you again"<em>

Those words kept spinning around her mind non-stop since then, successfully distracting her from all her classes. So unfair. How come Miku ended up being such a natural flirt? Her innocent face was so deceiving, that Luka was starting to doubt her self-proclaimed position as "top".

' I can't not be the 'top' between us' – she thought, but after that another fuel of images filled her head, and made all the colors go up to her face for the tenth time that morning. -'Right?'

"Hey Luka, what are you waiting for?" - This time was the voice of her close friend and confident brunette. Seeing as Luka wasn't understanding what she was referring to she added a little exasperated. – "The bell? It's already lunch; pack your stuff so we can go to the cafeteria, I am hungry"

"Oh, uh, yeah give me a sec" – She did what she was told under Meiko's watchful eye.

"What's up by the way, you are really out of it these days" she said casually, she knew that pressing the pinkette wouldn't give her any answers so she tried a casual approach. Truth be told, everyone in their group noticed and were a little worried, and curious.

"It's nothing, really" – answered absent mindedly. She sighed, if Meiko asked that meant that she sure was acting estrange. The brunette was a no-nonsense kind of person so she didn't really ask when she knew the problem was little or a petty passing thing, if she knew that it would fix itself with time she just didn't bother, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't listen and give advice if you asked.

"You don't happen to be having problems with Miku, right?" – She asked, straight to the point, sharp as always.

"M-M-M-Miku? W-why, no, not at a-all" – Answered Luka nervously, biting her tongue and mentally cursing herself for becoming a stuttering mess every time the tealette was mentioned. And yeah that obviously wouldn't convince Meiko so she just took her already prepared lunch and hurried out of the room, saying that they shouldn't let their friends waiting in the cafeteria. And thank God that was enough to make the brunette drop the topic.

The cafeteria was crowded as always, and Luka's little delay was noticeable as she and Meiko were the last ones to arrive to their usual table where their friends had already gathered and were starting their lunch. It was a surprise to many of them to see Luka sit in front of Miku instead of _her_ sit beside the tealette. Luka paid no mind to the curious gazes; Miku's included and started giving the final touches to her tuna salad. They didn't know but she was actually being careful, Miku had left her all worked up and she didn't trust herself or her actions if the tealette came up with something else.

The attention however was driven off the pinkette when Meiko started picking on Kaito and his ice-cream telling him that he should eat something else and well… the usual. They were all casually chatting in no time. Still Luka was fixed on her salad, and Miku was uncharacteristically quiet, eating her sandwich.

Luka couldn't help but to feel bad about how she was behaving, surely it was her fault that Miku was this quiet, so getting herself together she just faced the tealette and offered and smile. Hopefully she would understand that everything was okay.

Something else caught her eye though, in the corner of Miku's lips was a little left over of her leek sandwich. And then was when her reflex just kicked in. She leaned over the table and softly took Miku's chin with her hand while removing the stain on her lip with her thumb.

"How many times I have to tell you to be more car…" – she started but trailed off once she was conscious of what she was doing.

In the other eyes, nothing weird was happening, Miku was a bit of a careless eater and Luka was a clean-order freak, not in extreme level but enough to see her cleaning after Miku quite often. Strange was seeing Luka stopping mid-sentence completely frozen.

"_I'm dying to kiss you again" _

Apparently both were thinking the same; since Miku was looking at her wide eyed, remaining still, expectant, and incredibly anxious. Was Luka going to kiss her? I looked like it, the tension growing between them was getting unbearable, the temptation was too great to ignore. But they still were in the middle of the cafeteria, with all their friends watching!

Luka on the other side was torn. The texture of Miku's lips burning under her fingertip was driving her crazy. She wanted, she wanted so much. It was a need that was strong enough to shut her self-consciousness and shyness away only leaving her the little restraint she had against her desires. She knew though, that she couldn't, not here and now at least, she wasn't too keen on giving a show to the whole school after all. Because yes, if she ended up giving in she would kiss the hell out of Miku.

Gritting her teeth Luka detached herself from the tealette and before anyone could say something she almost sprinted off the cafeteria leaving everyone utterly confused.

"I don't know what's going on, but Miku whatever you two are fighting over it's not worth it, go and make up with Luka" – Said Meiko seriously.

"W-what, we are not fighting…"- Started defensive Miku but then, maybe it was better for them to think that. – "And why you all always blame me?"

Her question was answered with a silence and faces that said "We have to say why?" Okay, maybe it was her fault this time. Maybe it was usually her fault, but she loved playing with the pinkette's nerves. Not that she was a bully or anything but Luka was always so collected that seeing her react was priceless.

"Woah Miku and Luka fighting that's strange" – commented one of the youngest of their group, Len Kagamine.

"Tsk, it was a matter of time until Luka exploded, Miku is a handful" – added the older twin while peeling her orange.

Miku didn't take offence on Rin's words, she was more worried about Luka; She looked at her limit. The pinkette was always like that, seemingly imperturbable, someone who bottles everything up and at some given moment, right how the blonde girl with the bow said, exploded.

"Okay, I will go talk to her, don't be noisy" – said Miku as she threw the left overs of her lunch to the nearest bin.

Finding Luka has never been a difficult task, Miku had to ask some students and that usually settled it, after all there was always someone looking on the pink haired beauty's way. Now was no different and even if she had now a general direction to where to go she found it rather annoying. After giving a curt thanks to another dreamy Luka fan she made her way to the stairs that lead to the rooftop, making a brief mental note to be extra careful if she decided to make a sneaky attack to her pinkette in the future.

Opening the door without any ceremony she finally found her, the gentle breeze caressing the pink locks the only thing breaking the overall stillness in the place.

"That wasn't nice Luka, now everyone thinks I am the bad guy" – Said Miku as she got near Luka in a fake tone of reproach.

The next she knew was that she was being held against the fence by a –oh so hot looking pinkette.

"That's because you are" – came as an almost agitated whisper in the time Luka clashed their lips together. Hungry and needy, Luka immediately took control of the kiss. Miku was elated, almost dazed. When did her scaredy cat become a lioness? Not that she was complaining of course. Luka was literally taking her breath away and she loved it.

With a sonorous 'plop' both parted needing air, but still close enough to feel each other's ragged breaths. – "Look how you have me, I am a total mess"

Azure blue eyes never were as intense as now, and Miku was starting to feel weak in the knees. It was her turn to be left without words; only a gasp left her mouth as the pinkette made her way to her neck, kissing, nibbling, biting and sucking. And boy, the girl knew what she was doing, she had Miku helplessly fighting to stay on her feet and not to completely melt in her arms.

"L-Lukaa…"

"I still hadn't had enough" – breathed as she pursued her lips once again - "and I am starting to believe that I will never will"

Luka kept kissing her, deeply, thirsty pressing herself against her in a tight hug. Miku was trying hard to keep the pinkette's rhythm, but as the time kept going she felt how her response started to be sloppier. Luka was overwhelmingly hot, she was hot, the weather was hot it certainly didn't help and she soon started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Uh, oh, sorry I got carried away, are you okay Miku?" – Asked Luka worriedly once the steam went down, apparently she also noticed her condition.

"I told you to not say sorry for those kinds of things remember?" – Miku was still seeing stars, that two day wait was worth it - "but yeah I am feeling a bit dizzy"

"Yeah, right, come on let's sit in the shadow for a while" – Answered Luka apologetically, still with most of Miku's weight on her, she carried her without further complications.

"Meiko told me to make up with you, not to make out you know" – Said once sat against the wall beside Luka, teasingly.

"Still works though, right?" – Smiled smugly Luka much to the tealette surprise.

"Sure it does!" – Said Miku exited, Luka was confortable around her again - "So, you are not feeling shy anymore?"

"Shut up, it's all your fault" – She said blushing a little.

"Huh? How is it my fault?"

"It's hard to be cool and confident with someone who knows that I sleep with a real sized tuna plush… among other embarrassing things" – Answered Luka biting her lower lip feeling a little shy again.

"Cool and confident? Stop flattering yourself" – Miku said between laughs, teasing her was just too much fun, but she didn't wanted to make her hid again when she finally opened up. You could say it was the time to say the important stuff without going around it - "just kidding, I get it, but I can't believe you were worried about those things, it's me after all… as you said the other day I too love you with all your quirks included" – she paused, her lips breaking in a wide smile - "Even Toro, that fish is super confy"

"How can I not be self-conscious if every time I see you I remember that you have seen me naked?!" – The most embarrassing thing about that statement is that it worked both ways, but Miku wasn't about to remind Luka of that. What was she thinking? Two seconds passed and Miku was already lost in a sea of images R18, including the pinkette.

"Oh my God Luka, it's way too early for that!" – Miku was absolutely red while hugging herself protectively.

"What? I mean, I am not as fit as I used to. If I sum that up to all the unflattering things you know about me I am already in the losing ground"- Not her smartest argument, Luka was aware of it but she still felt like she needed to win Miku over. She wanted to, and if this was one of Miku's otome games she would already had a ground of bad flags without even starting. And now she didn't had the body she was so proud of, a truly disaster. She was the kind of person who liked to exercise and for herself more than looks; call it part of her order-freak quirk but reaching the right numbers gave her this almost pleasurable feeling of accomplishment. And now thanks in part to the petite girl she wasn't training at all, going out with her friend always came first and now she was paying for it.

"Luka you are being so silly! You are always the first to say that shallow stuff like that don't matter" –countered Miku with disbelief showing on her face. Luka was insecure about her body?! What the royal leek was going on here, the girl was gorgeous, easily the most beautiful in the school and the prettiest in her eyes.

"Not to me, but I still want you to like me"

"I already do!"

"But… but…look!" – Said Luka, and to prove her point she rolled her shirt exposing her stomach.

"I am not sure if you are trying to make me jealous or turn me on" – Because really, there it was, shining in all its glory, Luka's perfect flat stomach, smooth white skin, with all the curves in the right places. - "Luka you look perfect, what are you moping about?!"

"I had abs" – Said Luka with a seriousness that Miku found hard to not laugh with.

"You are seriously one silly dork" – And without letting her add anything else leaned to kiss her – "a really sexy one by the way" – she added and after causing the desired effect aka an intense blush on Luka she proceeded to kiss her. Nice, gentle and without rush, this kind of kisses were all Luka, it was a weird way to put it, but Miku felt it that way.

The bell apparently rang but neither of them cared to stop, in fact a while later they were lying on the floor, Miku slightly lying on Lluka. Kissing sometimes but cuddling for the most time, enjoying the other's company.

"Promise me that if you are feeling insecure or overwhelmed you will talk it with me" - asked Miku locking eyes with Luka.

"I promise, and I promise to not let my shyness bug you again"

"Wah, but seeing you all Toeto-mode was just too cute to be a bother, I just missed being able to touch you" – Said Miku closing her eyes, seemingly looking in her memories –" By the way, why did you grow up to be all tough and thorny? You used to be a sweet and mushy marshmallow" – still playing with the image of a younger version of the pinkette she added - "You still have your moments though"

"Hey" – Miku was suddenly out of her daydream when she felt Luka biting her chin playfully while smiling. Releasing her and after giving her a quick peck she said;

"Just be glad that I am still good with you" – She had changed a lot since her introverted childhood days, and what triggered that change was no other than Miku, the good ones at least, thinking about that made her smile widely, it would be no different now.

"Or what, you will punish me? Aggressive Luka was really hot" – way to break her appreciative moment towards her, now she was all blushing again. Hot, Miku thought she was hot. Jesus, what a way she had to add more shades of red to her face.

"Miku!" – They laughed.

"I will make you one last promise" – Seeing that Miku was listening she continued.

.  
>"I will get my abs back"<p>

.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Yep, here I am. Mm First I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I did while writing it, and its funny cuz I actually had aslightly more angsty version of this but I was like "The hell to it" It's not my style so I gave it a spin towards the funny side.**  
><strong>So yeah, the plan is to continue making light-hearted -cheesy, cuz I can't help it- and hopefully humorous chapters telling the story of these two discoveringthe wonders of love or something like that XD<strong>

**Special thanks to all that favorited, followed and reviewed, it really means a lot.**

**And as always I apologize for misspellings and mistakes, English is not my first language and I am still learning XD**

**Reviews are always appreciated, so don't be shy (?) -It's okay if you tell me that I should burn my keyboard xD - I think so sometimes.**


End file.
